Ali Sultan
Ali Sultan is the teenage daughter of Aladdin from the Folk Tale ''Aladdin. ''She is a Royal, as she is confident of her fairy tale and wants to become the next Sultan of Agrabah. Character Personality Ali is used to being pampered, as she is the Sultan's daughter. She is also used to being able to get away with anything, so sometimes she steals and breaks rules. She is rude and doesn't have very good manners, and she is not trusting to new people. But she will stand up for her family and friends when they need it the most. Appearance Ali has caramel-brown, elbow-length hair with several pink streaks, and very tan skin. She has light brown eyes, hot pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, and dark blue diamond earrings. She wears a baggy-legged turquoise jumpsuit with turquoise sheer overlays past the waist. The top of the jumpsuit is hot pink with a turquoise diamond on the front, and turquoise and white checkered straps. She has tall hot pink boots with black laces, and a silver bracelet. She carries a silver burlap sack to carry her books and stolen items. Relationships Family Ali's father is Aladdin, now the Sultan of Agrabah. They get along well, and they enjoy disguising as civilians and exploring together. Ali's mother is the Sultana of Agrabah. She doesn't approve of Ali's bad manners or joking around, and certainly not of stealing. She wishes that Ali would take her role of a princess more seriously, and that her father would not encourage her to steal. Non the less, she loves her daughter and believes she'll make a great Sultana one day if she puts her mind to it. Ali has one younger brother who is ten. She was jealous of her brother at first because he stole their parent's attention from her, but after awhile the started to get along. Ali and her brother cause chaos in their palace whenever Ali goes home for school break. Friends Ali is not very good at making friends, as she seems to scare most people off. Ali considers Kitty Cheshire a good friend, as well as Faybelle Thorn. Enemies Ali considers anyone who contradicts her an enemy. She thinks all the other Royals are stuck up, and she tends to hang out the the Rebels more often. She considers her roomate Noel Claus a frenemy, since they generally get along, but Noel tells Ali to clean her side of the dorm and that annoys her. Romance Ali is waiting for a boy who will treat her like royalty, but also respect her rebel side. Also, she tends to scare most boys off with her rough exterior. Pet Ali has a pet spider-monkey called Lamp. He is light brown with blue eyes and a turquoise tail, and wears a blue turban and silver collar. Lamp was given to Ali at birth, and hasn't grown much since then. Trivia * Ali was given a magic flying blue and pink carpet at age ten, and uses it for transportation, as well as to get from class to class. * Ali's dorm room is so messy, she can barely walk without tripping over something. Some of my other characters: * Jackie Hook * Patty Pan * Tayless Bell * Noel Claus * Coraline Witch * Sirina Lancelot * Prudence Boots Category:Aladdin Category:Royals Category:Females